Forgotten love
by lonely tiger
Summary: Jade goes through a horrible accident. What will happen? Will things change between her and Beck? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey lonely tiger here, I just wanted to say that Im not good at writting stories like this, so if you see a mistake can you please tell me thanks.  
Disclaimer: i do not own any thing.

BTW this is after Jade and Beck break up.

* * *

( Jades P.O.V)

BAM!

. Thats all I hear. I suddenly feel excruiating pain in my left shoulder. I feel liquid pooling into my shirt. Gasps of agony and surprise fill my ears. I hear hushed whispers and feet stamping the ground. Then its all quiet. A second later thats when everything becomes an uproar. My knees start to give up on me. I start to sway until I collapse, my head collides with a hard surface with a sharp _thack _then, I fall on to the ground. My vision becomes blurry. I can distinctively hear the sounds of sirens and see flashes of red and blue before darkness consumes me.

BEEP,BEEP,BBEP,BEEP,BEEP

. That sound fills my ears. I start to get feeling back into my body and I realise I cant move my arm, it feels stiff as well as my shoulder. As try to move it a shot of pain went through it, so I immediately stopped moving it. I peel my eyes open slowly and blinding white light surrounds me I squint my eyes, not letting any light in to them until they have adjusted to the light . As soon as I open my eyes I hear shouts of surprise. I see a flash of red before Im surrounded by arms and and happy tears . I see Cat smiling with tears in her eyes, I also see some random people hugging me. They all start to talk loudly and I started to get a headache.  
Some dude, noticing this starts to tell everyone to calm down. They all become quiet. I start to ask what happened and I saw everyone open their mouths so I quickly said one person.

Everyone let go of me except my best friend Cat.

Cat took a deep breath and started to explain, "You were at the mall and some robbers came in, they were about to shoot this little boy but you quickly got in the way, luckily they didnt hit your heart, they only hit your shoulder, but if you got here any later you would be d-dead." Thats what I loved about Cat, she could be perky and stupid at times but, she knows when to be serious.

I looked around the room at all the faces here then i say the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Who are you guys." As soon as I said that the docter came in and started to cheack all the necessary stuff. I ask him who these people were then he started to explain.  
"These are your friends."  
"What but only Cat here is my friend, I dont know the others." The 'group' shared looks of horror.  
The doctor looked at a clip board, then back to me. He took a deep breath, then started to explain.  
"Miss West, it would seem that when you hit your head, you sufferred from amneisa."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.

I will continue this story if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I would just like to give a shout out to

**BhindGreenEyes** and **BadeCabbie167 **and **guesy**.  
Also to **tsukimonse** and **Snugglepuppy14**.  
thank you guys for following, favouriting or reviewing me.  
im trying to write a longer chapter but its not my strong point. So please tell me how i did.

Disclaimer: I own a potted plant, but not Victorious.

* * *

(Jades pov)

Everyone was straing at me in shock as the doctor left. I couldnt belive it. I looked over the faces of everyone here, and the one that made me look longer than normal, was a dude with fluffy hair... and hot bod. He seemed in distress with what the doctor said, so now i have another mystery on my hands_. _Why does this guy look at me like he regrets his whole life, and how can my life return to normal. I think Im gonna start with the first, as it seems easier.

Okay so I have amneisia

. That seemed to be the only thought in my mind at the moment. I have no idea what to do. Everyone here is a stranger, well apart from Cat but shes talking to some dude wearing glasses and his hand up a puppets back.  
Cat noticing that Im awake, starts getting everyones atention. I hate attention.

"Hey jade are you feeling better," Cat asked. As though she was expecting some great miracle.  
" Im feeling better but, I still dont rememeber anything." I clarified. I am feeling a bit better better, but my shoulder is still hurting.  
"well then I guess I should introduce you to everyone," said Cat happily. I have no idea how she can still be bubbly, but I guess thats why I like her were opposites, she evens me out.

As I moved my gaze away from her I realized there were four other people there and a... puppet. _okay is it normal for that person to carry a puppet if so how did i become friends with that._ I look over to Cat and she takes a big breath.

" Okay, so the one with long brown hair is Tori. Now you and her dont get along most of the time, but she is still sorta like a friend." 'Tori' then waves at me. I could tell instantly that I dont trust her.

" Robbie is the one with the puppet and the funny looking hair. The puppet is called Rex." Cat explains with a blush._ Hmmm looks like Cat has a crush._  
"Dont call him a puppet, that an offensive term." 'Robbie' exclaims, but it wasnt harsh. He then looks at me and smiles, and the puppet ( yes puppet i dont care what he says its a puppet) said "dang girl you looking fine." _Is this thing always like this_. Im pretty sure I made a disgusting face cause Cat answerd my thoughts with a,n " Yes he does ussally do that," i rolled my eyes and looked at the person next to Robbie.

Cat following my eyes said, "and thats Andre, he loves music." He waved and said a quick "sup." He looks like a softie.

Cat then gesterd to the last person and said" This is Beck hes an actor." He then smiled at me and said " hey". He looked hopeful like I might remeber something, but all If eel is this pull, like someone is tugging at my heart and I knew instantly that he has caused me great pain, and not the good kind.

I looked at everyone here as they formed a circle around the hospital bed. I shot all of them a quick smile and then I went into thinking mode._ Whats gonna happen now, I have lost my memory I cant go back to school , and im pretty sure my dad still hates me. so what am I going to do._ As I was dragged out of my thoughts I saw everyone chatting and planning about whats going to happen when I go back to school. As we were talking, the docter came in.

"Miss Jade you have two visiters," he said, then walked out, as two people came in. One was a small boy who looked to be no older than 7 years old. The other person was a lady who looked ka little like the boy. The lady was wearing a simple red dress, while the boy looked scruffy, like he hadnt had a goods night sleep in awhile. He was wearing shorts and green shirt.

" Hello, I know that you dont know us, but I would like to thank you so much for saving my little boy." She started to bawl her eyes out and cup her face in her hands. She crouched down to the floor as she strated sobbing, her son was trying to calm her down by holding her. " T-t-thank you s-s-o m-m-uch. I dont know what I w-w-ouldve done i-if my son d-d-died." She chocked on the last word. The boy looked up and thanked me, telling me that when he grew up, he wanted to be just like me and save people from 'the baddies'.

I was so touched that I could barley speek. " Hey its alright, Im just glad that your son is safe." I said. The lady looks up and smiles. Then she reaches into her purse and takes out a tissue to wipe her makeup. She then comes towards me and hands me a piece of cardboard." If you ever need a favour dont be afraid to contact me," she says with a smile. She then hugs me and her son comes and hugs me too. I am very touched by what she said and I am glad that I managed to save her son from any danger.

As they leave an old hippie teacher comes in. "Ahh jade you are looking better."  
I look confussed but I said "hi."  
He seemed to relisse that I didnt know who he was.  
" Oh of course Im your teacher Mr Sichowitz, since your dad is away ill be your gurdian untill he gets back. The doctor says, that you can leave tomorrow, but you wont be able to go back to school till 2 weeks from now." He said. Everyone was looking at me trying to figure out what i want.  
" Okay, what time tomorrow are we leaving," He told me around 12 then he left saying that he has to talk to the doctor about something.

Since it was nearing the end of the day, everyone was strating to leave saying goodbye. They all left apart from Cat who stayed a little longer, but then she too had to leave.

I setled down trying not to move my shoulder much. I was thinking about all that happened today before darknees consumed me.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. i think i rushed it a bit.  
Please give me some advice and what you want gto happen in the next chapter.  
Dont forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am really sorry I havn't uploaded in ages I have been experincing writers block.

if you have any ideas for the story can you please tell me. ill try and update in the next week.

loney tiger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited or who just plain out likes it. This is very great considering I have never written a multi chapter story before so Im glad that this is turning out to be great.

I am struggling with what to add to this story because I know what the story is and I know where I want to go with the story, but I dont know what I should add in between to make it intresting, so if you have suugestions please tell me.  
Thanks. :)

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious if I did it wouldn't be as great as it is now.

* * *

(Jades pov)

My eyes peeled open, then quickly shut. Letting no light seep through into my sensitive eyes. I opend them a little so I could adjust to the light. As I opened them all they way, a scream tore through my throat as I saw an old hippie staring at me. I took a calming breath once I realised it was Sikowitz.

"Ahh jade your awake good. Now you go get ready while I sign the realease papers." He said, as he walked away while drinking from a... coconut. _Okay thats completely normal_. I thought.

Once the door was closed I sat up and looked around me and saw white walls everywhere. I got out of the bed and went over to pick up some clothes that Cat gave to me yesterday. I quickly pulled on the clothes and went to grab my boots. As I grabbed my boots I felt my favourite scissoris in them._ Who put them in here, not even Cat knows that these are my favourite._ I was confussed, but it only lasted awhile till someone knocked on the door.

"What," I said in a harsh voice. For some reason my shoulder was in more pain than yesterday. " Im here to give you youir pain meds," the shakey voice replied._ Well that explianed it._ I went over to the door to open it.

The women was thin and looked distressed. " Here," she said, and gave me two pills then ran off. I dont know what that was about and I really dont care. I quickly took the pills, then left the room to find Sikowitz.

I found him in the waiting room. As soon as he saw me he got up and told me to follow him to his car.

As we were on the way to his house he was rambling, about how now he has to change his next play, because they needed me to star in it. I wasnt really paying attention as I was trying to figure out what the chiz was going on, and why that 'beck' guy was staring at me like that.

Sikowitz looked at me the asked if I was okay. I had this feeling that I could trust that guy, so I told him my worries. " Sikowitz what is going to happen now."

" Well, you are going to stay at my place untill your dad gets home, or untill your better, you will also be going to school in two weeks. Also, you will be going to the hospital every two days, to make sure your wound is healing properly." What he said next, really shocked me, because Im pretty sure hes not that smart by the way he dresses.

" I know your scared even though you wont admit it, but you are going to be fine and if your worried about your memories, dont worry the doctor said sometimes certain thingjs can make you remeber something, and I will always help you if you find yourself stuck."

I looked at him in surprised, but he was looking at the road . " There is something, I want to ask you." I said in a small voice. " Oh yes, what is it?" Sikowitz said. He looked quickly at Jade then back to the road.

" Um I was wondering about this 'Beck' character, he keeps staring at me and I want to know why." i said my voice filled with confusion.

Sikowitz took a deep breath and started to explain," he is, or was your boyfriend. He was the only one that could calm you down when you were angry. But, you two had a weird relationship, you were complete opposites. I dont know how you two got together, just that, when you two started dating, you were noticeably happier and when you two weren't dating you started being meaner and more cold."

I was in shock. I couldnt belive that this boy was my boyfreind. As Sikowitz parked the car, the only thought in my head was.

What the hell.

* * *

Okay it wasnt great and I rushed it.

If you have ideas for the next chapter please please tell me. I want to try and expand this story a bit. I will also try and update sooner.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone so I decided to do Becks side of the story as well.  
So this chapter is how Beck felt when they were at school and they find out about how Jade got shot. I hope you like it. :)

If you have any suggestions let me know please.

* * *

(Becks pov)

As I walked into class I reliesed something off. _Jade isn't here_. With that discovery I couldn't help wondering where she is. I always felt guilty around Jade. I shouldve opened that stupid door. _So why didnt I_. That question swam in my head, as sat down in my chair.

My thoughts were interupted by Sikowitz, running through the door screaming. Everyone else started screaming while I sat there. I knew it was just one of Sikowitz's way of starting the lesson. As everyone calmed down Sikowitz started talking.

" Alright now that I've got your blood pumping. Lets get started with todays excerise." Sikowitz then pulled me, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie . I swear I saw Cat blush when Robbie touched her. _I wonder what thats about._

" You will be doing alphabet improv again." As soon as Sikowitz said that I thoght of Jade. When ever I thought of Jade I knew I still love her. But I made a mistake. And now she will proberly never take me back.

As Tori was ready to start speaking, Lane burst through the doors screaming, " Jade is in the hospital, she was shot by a robber!" I soon as I heard that my whole life came crashing down. My cheast felt tight and my heart was beating faster than a horse.

I quickly regained my compossure and ran from the room to the parking lot, were my car was. I quickly started the car and got in. As i pulled out of school I saw Cat by the entrence. I stopped the car and let her get in. Then I was speeding to the hospital. I knew it was hard for Cat as Jade is her best friend. When we got there, I parked the car and we both ran into the hospital. As we ran in, I saw the others coming in Sikowitzs car.

I saw Cat at the recptionast. As I started to slow down she quickly grabbed my hand and tugged me towards Jades room. We stooped when we came to the door and looked at eachother before taking a quick breath. We then silently opened the door and went in.

What I saw was horrifying. Jade was attached to many machines and wires. I took Jades left hand and Cat took Jades right. We both stared silently at her, but that silence was inturrupted by the others comming in. Tori and Andre stood beside me while Robbie, Rex and Sikowitz stood beside Cat. Andre had his arm on my shoulder, as though he knew I needed the comfort of my best friend. And Im glad he did, because I dont know what I would've done if he wasnt there. I stared at the girl, I considered my whole world, as she lay unconcous on the bed. I felt like cying and smashing everything in sight.

I looked over to Cat and saw she was crying silently and Robbie trying to comfort her. I saw a nurse come in and she told us that we had to leave.

I didnt want to leave and I could see cat didnt either, so I hugged her and promised her tomorrow I would drive us here as soon as visiting hours were open.

* * *

the next day

* * *

I kept to my promise and drove me and Cat here as soon as visiting hours were open. Everyone else came half an hour later.

Everyone was talking quietly apart from me and Cat. I could see they were trying to lift the atmosphere, as right now it was dull and sad. Me and Cat were trying to contribute to the conversation, but any one could tell we were still worried.

I looked over at Jade and saw her eyes open. I gased in surprise as i felt a big weight come off my heart. I saw everyone else look at Jade and gasp. Cat then jumped on Jade squezzing the life out of her yet being careful of her injuries. Then we all tried to hug her at the same time. We all slowly let go, but not Cat. I wish I could still hug her, but I knew that, that would be crossing the line.

Everyone started to talk loudly, happy for jades recorvery, but I saw her making the same face she makes when she starts getting a headace. So I tried to make everyone quiet. Once everyone was quiet I looked to Jade and she had a confussed face like she didnt remeber me. That hurt more that the guilt I've been feeling.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. All I feel is my heart being crused as Jade told me she couldnt remeber me. The doctor came in and I looked at him with a desprate look on my face, but my whole world came crashing down as he said the one thing I was truly scared about.

"Miss West, it would seem that when you hit your head, you sufferred from amneisa."

* * *

Wow it 12:30 am.

If you want more of Becks POV let me know.  
I will hopefully have the other chapter done soon.

Again if you want me to add anything to the story please tell me.  
And i need suggestions for if you think Jade sould get her memory back and how or she shouldnt and just learn to cope. Let me know.

loney tiger


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I want to thank everyone for reviewing it really helps when Im running out of ideas so thank you guys so much.  
So I have heard a lot of great suggestions and I would like to thank everyone who has. Now I have an idea of what some people would like.

In this chapter Im using a suggestion from

BadeCabbie167. Also can you tell me if you prefer long or short chapters. Thanks so much for your souport. love ya :)

Hope you enjoy.

(Jades pov)

This is my first night at Sikowitzs. He said that tonight hes going to invite some 'friends' of mine, so that they can help me remeber some stuff and try to remind me what I was like before all this drama happend. I really dont know why he did this, it's pointless. I guess hes hoping things will somehow help my memory. I really do want my memory back. But is it worth all this trouble.

I looked around the room I was standing in, there is really not much to it. Nothing really special. The wallpaper is light green and theres a bed and a dresser as well as a closet. I looked around the house and saw Sikowitz sitting on the couch looking through a box.

"Jade," he said excitdly. "Come look at this." He motioned me over to the box. As I sat on the couch next to him, I relised that the box was filled with pictures." This box is filled with pictures from hollywood arts. I also asked the others to come tonight and bring some stuff that might make you remember." I was touched. I have never known anyone to put this much effort in trying to help me. I was so use to being alone and solving my problems by myself.

I hugged Sikowitz. I may have only known him for a couple a days but this guy has already got on my good side. As i hugged him a memory came to me and as I pulled back from the hug I was seeing me hugging a boy that looked familar. He had blonde hair and greeny blue eyes and a lean figure. I quickly started to look through the photos. As I was fraticlly looking through the photos out of the corner of my eye I saw Sikowitz raise an eyebrow. I also saw him get up and go to the door as I heard the door bell a few seconds ago.

I finally found the picture I was looking for. It was a picture of the guy and I started to have a flashback of sorts.

I was standing in a hallway with the boy in the picture and we were talking. As I was seeing this I felt someone sit next to me, but I was to caught up in this hazy vision. As I continued to watch I remeberd who this boy was. His name is George and we. are. dating. Thats it. I must of dated him after me and beck broke up. I started to smile as I was brought out of my mind.

Everyone was staring at me, and then I started to think on why George wasnt here. I ignored everyone and looked at Cat. " Cat where is George." I asked. Everyone was confussed about what I was talking about, but not Cat. " Jade, what are you talking about. George and you dont talk anymore and. OMG YOU REMEMBER!" Cat screamed the last part, and started to hug me furiously while everyone else was still confussed.

"Cat what happend to george." Cat seemed to calm down from her outburst and seemed to realise what was going on. People dont give her enough credit. Cat can be really smart when she wants to be.

" Jade you and George broke up after you started to have feeling for beck." I was shocked. I thought I finally unlocked a clue to my past, but it just started a bunch of puzzels instead of finshing one. Why would I break up with george he was prefect. I thought I loved him. Was I just one of those girls that thought they loved someone when really they dont. My head was swarming with thoughts.

I started to remeber everything I knew about George. It was then I realised another reason why I broke up with him.

He cheated on me.

I felt so confussed yet angry and sad, yet I also felt happy that I unlocked a memory . Im feeling so much emotion that I couldnt take it. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I ran. I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed and cried on the pillow.

I felt a hand on my back before I blacked out.

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didnt update sooner.  
School is starting soon so I have been busy with that.

I hope you liked it.  
Dont forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi now before you start hating on me I would like to point out it is not my fault.  
My computer broke down and I couldnt get it fixed till now.

Now the next chapter, I am writting now but I need an idea of what you guys want.

* * *

Please pick out of these choices what you want to happen and if you have a suggestion be my guest. Tell me in a review what you think.

* * *

1 Jade starts to become friends again with the gang and then they help Beck to convince Jade to go out with him.

2 Just get straight into the romance.

3 Jade dates other guys and tries to see if Beck really loves her.

4 Jade focusses on getting her memory back and then starts to consider Beck.

5 Jade starts to like Andre while Cat is trying to convince her that she likes Beck.

6 I have my own sugeestion.

* * *

Also remeber she will be getting her memories back during these.

Also what other couples do you want in this story.

Okay so I am going to give you guys a sneak peek at the next chapter. :) Remeber review to tell me what you think.

* * *

"Andre since you have all your classes with Jade you can be her guide. Is that alright with you Jade?" Said the guidence councler.

"I dont mind" I said, when really I do. How can he be my guide when I think I might be atracted to him!

Andre smiles and says no problem. _Wow his smiles look like diamonds._ Ew did I really just think that. I am disgusted with myself. I vowed to never fall for those cliches or act like a girly girl or anything like that. Besides I cant like Andre that would be wrong right?And what if I do like him. What then?

All these thoughts were swimming in my head as Andre walked with me to class.

* * *

Hope you like.

Dont forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry I havn't updated. My computer is broken . I am going to keep this short as you proberly want to start reading so enjoy. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed favourited or just likes this story, thank you so much. :)

For this chapter I would like to thank

XMizzTuraXfor her idea. :)

Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

(Jades pov)

Its been two weeks since I got my first memory back. Sikowitz has become like the father I never had. I havnet seen my friends as they are busy with school and homework. Cat has been visiting frequently as well as Robbie and Andre. Those three ( and the annoying puppett) have become my best friends. I have had some flashblacks, like my first day at hollywood arts, my love for coffee, and stuff like that.

Today is my first time going to hollywood arts and Im a little nervous. Im getting a ride with Cat as Sikowitz has already left. Speaking of which Sikowitz has been great fun. He took one week off work to help me get settled. Oh and my shoulder is all healed as it wasnt actully that bad , all they had to do was cut me open and ... you know what maybe Ill talk about it when Im not eating ceral.

Anyway what was I saying oh yea Sikowitz has been great. Hes telling me about school and hes even tried to get to know me, which is more than my own dad. Andre, Cat and Robbie has also been helping me and Im glad. This is proberly the first time ( since i lost my memory) that I have felt like I actully have people that care about me.

So back to the problem at hand Im starting school today. and _HONK!_. That would be Cat.

I put my bowl in the sink grab my bag and run out the door and slide into Cats red car.

"Hey Jade, How's your day been?" Cat asked excitily. I have no idea where she gets her energy from I swear she was born smilling and talking. I replied with a good thanks, and then Cat starts talking about puppets.

As Cat was talking I was staring at the trees that wizzed by. My mind started to wander towards Andre. Which it has been doing alot recently. Hes alot of fun to be around plus he loves music. He always seems to bring a smile on my face. He is also quite handsome and argh what is wrong with me I cant like Andre. I just got shot by a bullett and lost my memory two weeks ago, and now Im liking one of my friends.

I started to feel pain in my shoulder a little and not the good kind. Ill have to be carefull with it. I try not to wince when a wave of pain wash over me. Unfortunatly Cat notices and speeds up the car while asking how bad does it hurt.

" Its fine Cat. Just a little sore, no need to worry." I say. Cat looks unconvinced but we soon make it to hollywood arts. Cat jumps out of the car and is grabbing our bags before I have time to undo my seat belt. She pulls my door open and gets me to follow her. I know where we are going, shes proberly going to Sikowitzs room. As we past all the lockers one of them stands out. A black locker that has sissors jammed into it. I smile as I relise thats my locker.

We finally made it to Sikowitzs class. We saw him sitting on the stage. Cat ran up to him and started talking really fast.

" Cat. !" Yelled Sikowitz.

" Yes." Said Cat sweetly,

"Calm down and slowly and camly say, whats wrong," says Sikowitz. People say that this is nothing like Sikowitz but this Sikowitz is like a father to me, and I wouldnt want it any other way.

" Jades shoulder is hurting her!" Cat said well, more like screamed.

" It dosnt hurt. Its just a little uncomfortable, thats all." I said before Cat started to freak out, again.

"Well then, If Jade says it dosnt hurt Ill trust her. Oh by the way Jade, Lane said he wanted to talk to you about you comming back. Hes proberly in his office." said Sikowitz. As we left to go look for Lane I quickly bid Sikowitz a quick goodbye before I was hauled out of the classroom by an energetic Cat.

As we turned the corner I saw Lane and Andre talking.

" Jade over here please." called Lane gesturing over to him. When me and Cat reached him he started to talk about how Cat wont be in all my classes.

"Andre since you have all your classes with Jade you can be her guide. Is that alright with you Jade?" Said the guidence councler.

"I dont mind" I said, when really I do. How can he be my guide when I think I might be atracted to him!

Andre smiles and says no problem. _Wow his smiles look like diamonds._ Ew did I really just think that. I am disgusted with myself. I vowed to never fall for those cliches or act like a girly girl or anything like that. Besides I cant like Andre that would be wrong right?And what if I do like him. What then?

All these thoughts were swimming in my head as Andre walked with me to class.

I quickly said bye to Cat as she turned the other way. I heard the bell ring and me and Andre walked through the classroom door.

As we sat down I realised everyone was giving me wierd looks so I quickly glared at them. As I did I noticed Andre looked shocked, and I realised why. I have been letting my walls down. That will not do. As I waited for my teacher I realised I was going to have to build my walls up around my friends again.

* * *

I hope you liked it :)

Dont forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. My computer was being mean and decided that I can't log in to Fanfiction or any of my emails so long story short I am now paying my mum $2 for every hour I use her laptop. She says it's to make up for how much I cost her growing up. Yea that's it I will try and update as soon as I can. I am so sorry for the long wait.

Jades pov.

(School is over and its Christmas break.)

It's been two weeks since I decided to put my walls up. Unfortunately I haven't been able to put up wall around my friends, so I only put my walls up around strangers or people I don't like. I am still living with Sikowitz, which is great, but my dad will be coming home from his business trip in two days so I'm not looking forward to that. I have let go of my feelings for André. I have seen him staring at tori so many times its not funny. So I've decided to try and get those two together. Also lets not forget Cat and Robbie.

I have one more problem I remember most of my memory, which is great. I realized I use to hate Tori but she has helped me so much during this, lets call it healing process that I have decided to treat her like a friend. I still hate her sister though.

I still know nothing about Beck, which pisses me off! He is so aghh I cant even say he looks at me its like he's worried I'm going to get my memory back and I'm not going to like what he did to me.

Moving away from Beck. Christmas is coming up and we are going to have a party at Sikowitzs house. The girls and me are going to go shopping soon. Then we are going to help Sikowitz set up the party.

"Jade, come on I want to go shopping" yelled a very enthusiastic Cat.

I get up from the couch say good bye to Sikowitz and hop into the backseat of cat red car.

" Hey Tori, hey Cat" I say while buckling my seat belt.

"Hey" they say in response.

We spent an hour in the mall till we found the perfect outfit for us.

(On my profile)

We went back to Sikowitzs house and started to put up decorations making it look Christmassy.

We got changed into our outfits in my room and came out to see the guys on the couch drinking eggnog. (What is eggnog by the way?)

As we walked over to the other couch the guys noticed us and smiled, well Beck while André and Robbie were sitting there with their mouths open staring at Cat and Tori.

"Lets get this party started!" squealed Cat.

I started to devise a plan on how to get Cat and Robbie under the mistletoe. I started to look around to get ideas when me eyes landed on Beck. _He looks really good. _I thought. I had this urge to run my hands through his hair to see if it's as soft as it looks. _No jade, bad jade do not think like that. _I took a calming breath to rid my head of these thoughts.

As I was brought back to reality I saw Cat just a few steps away from the mistletoe and Robbie talking to her. I started to smile thinking this was going to be easy.

I started to walk towards them and 'accidently' tripped forcing Robbie and cat to move towards the mistletoe and bingo right underneath it.

Everyone looked up and together we all started chanting one word.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" after what seemed like forever Robbie grabbed Cat and started to kiss her. We all started to cheer as the kiss got deeper and Cat started to respond.

All right one couple down and one to go hey where's Sikowitz going. I noticed that Sikowitz was trying to sneak out the door. As he was outside I ran over to him.

I was right behind Sikowitz when I said " Hey Sikowitz where are you going."

I learnt that night that if you want Sikowitz to jump and squeal like a girl all you have to do is surprise him.

He turned around and looked sheepishly at me while rubbing the back of his head. " Ahh jade I was just getting some fresh air." He replied nervously.

I raised my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip and did an "mmhmm" of disbelief. He sighed than drooped his shoulders.

" Alright I guess I cant fool you, I'm going to meet this lady I've been seeing these pass couple of days." When he finished explaining I gave him a hug. I pulled back and said" Don't worry, go see her and ill take care of everyone here" I showed him one of my rare smiles.

" Bye" he said running off. I laughed at his childness and walked back inside to see everyone dancing.

It was then I noticed that cat and Robbie were dancing together and Tori and André dancing under the mistletoe. I started to smile again and yelled, "Hey tori and André time to kiss"

Everyone looked at me then at Tori and André. And started to laugh at Tori's bright red face and start chanting " Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Andre then grabbed tori and kissed her. She responded immediately. I started to smile and then realized Beck was next to me smiling as well. As I looked up at him I realized everyone was chanting the word 'kiss'. I started to frown and then I looked up and saw to my horror a mistletoe. _Why the hell are there so many mistletoes._ I looked back at Beck ready to tell him we don't have to when he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me.

I felt so many emotions go through me as well as memories.

I started to remember how we met, how we became a couple our first fight, many happy memories and more fights, then our breakup.

He didn't come for me. He didn't open the door. He didn't come for me. He didn't open the door. He didn't come for me. He doesn't love me. Those thoughts swarmed through my head as we broke apart from the kiss.

As we broke apart I looked up to him and I felt tears building in my eyes then I said the first thing that came to mind " Why didn't you open the door?" I said quietly. He asked me to repeat what I said. He was starting to smile until I screamed, " Why didn't you open the door!?"

I ran past him and the others and threw myself onto my bed and started to sob. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces again. All I remember was Becks shocked face as I ran away from him.

* * *

I hoped you liked it I will try and update sooner the outfits for the girls are on my profile. Please tell me what you thought also how many people would like a Becks pov of what happened.

Thanks for reading


End file.
